Frantic Kagerou days
by TheShippingMaster
Summary: its the song Kagerou days by hatsune miku and i mixed it with sapphire and ruby. One-shot


**KAGEROU DAYS! I KNOW THIS SONG IS EVIL AND GORY BUT PARDON ME. I just thought about this song with Frantic shipping... it's a songfic! Yay... hope you enjoy... I'm new at Songfic's so... yeah... Ruby is "I" and Sapphire is "You"... just so you know and this is Eng Dub. You should watch the original version. It's cool... and plus you'll know what I'm talking about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon characters Ruby and Sapphire and this song.**

_On August 15__th__, 12:30 in the afternoon,  
The weather was incredibly nice_

Ruby and Sapphire were on the swings in twinleaf town. Ruby checked his Poketch for the time.

_And amidst the sickening rays of the dazzling sun,  
I spoke with you for I had nothing else to do_

Ruby turned and stared at his blue eyed rival and asked 'Hey, Sapph? What do you think about summer?'

'_Well, y'know, I kinda hate summer,'  
You boldly murmured while petting a cat_

Ruby kept staring at Sapph after she gave her answer. She kept staring and stroking a skitty. She looked up and gave Ruby her signature smile. They both got up and started walking down the path when the skitty jumped out of her arms and ran to the road.

_Ah, you pursued that cat as it ran away from you  
and what jumped out_

Sapphire ran after the skitty and on to the road. Ruby watched in horror at his friends actions.

_Was the traffic light that had changed  
to a glaring red_

Sapphire turned and just saw the blaring red light of the pedestrian traffic light change. Ruby, paralyzed, just stood and watched. He saw a truck racing down the road and called out to her. Sapphire turned and stared.

_Suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere  
and struck you as you screamed_

Ruby stood and watched as the truck ran over his childhood friend, eyes open and mouth dangling. Her red blood splattered everywhere, staining Ruby's clothing to the truck that hit her.

_Your scent, now mingled with sprayed blood,  
choked me_

Ruby staggered backward onto a lamp post and covered his mouth to keep the smell of Sapphire's blood out and started to feel slightly nauseas. Sapphire lay motionless on the tarred ground and just stared into space, her eyes drooping.

_In the Haze of lies, the Haze of heat  
laughed, "This is all real!"_

Ruby looked up and saw another version of himself, except the boy was all black like a shadow, laughing at Ruby's suffering.

_With that, like cricket's sound being disturbed,  
the light blue of summer darkened away_

Ruby had now dropped to his knees and everything was blacking out.

The Haze of Heat stood before thousands of clocks and saw one in particular had stopped. The shadow covered blood on it, marking its death finished and waiting for another.

_I woke up upon my bed to the sound of a ticking clock  
what time is it now?_

Ruby woke up on his Mudkip blanket that looked like it has been trashed around. After recalling the events that had happened, Ruby frantically looked for his Poketch.

_On August 14__th__, sometime past 12 in the morning  
I recalled the sound of an awfully annoying cricket_

Ruby laid his head against the window pain, covering his ears to block the noise of the Kricketune chirping. 'August 14th? Was it a dream?' Ruby rubbed his heavy lidded eyes and got dressed to see Sapphire in the park. Once he got there, he and Sapph sat down on the swings and Sapphire found a skitty, picked it up and began stroking the pink fur.

_But, y'know, it's a little strange.  
Yesterday, in a dream, I saw us walking in this exact same park_

Ruby said to Sapphire, his eyes saddening at the memory. Both of them started to walk down the pathway. The skitty jumped out of Sapphire's arms and Ruby's eyes widened. He grabbed her arm forcefully. She was surprised at his action and turned to him with confused eyes.

"_Why don't we go home now?"  
_

Ruby dragged Sapphire out of the park and onto the busy street, where there was construction happening to one of the buildings.

_The second you stepped of the pathway  
everyone surrounding us turned their heads to the sky and opened their mouths_

Everyone started screaming and pointing at the building with the construction, which happened to be next to the duo.

_From the sky, down dropped and iron pole,  
that pierced your body straight through_

Ruby stared in shock at the pole. Sapphire's eyes dilating and her mouth hanging open slightly, getting ready to deliver a deafening scream.

_The sound of wind chimes and your ripping screams  
filled the spaces between the park trees_

Ruby slumped to the ground, covering his nose from the smell of iron and blood, tears forming in his dark red orbs.

_In this unnatural scene, the shimmering Heat laughed,  
"This is the real thing!"_

The Heat-haze stood before Sapphire, a grin forming on its evil face.

_My vision blurred away, I glanced at your profile,  
and I thought I saw you smiling_

Ruby started to faint but he glimpsed at Sapphire through squinted eyes and saw her smiling.

The next morning Ruby woke up with sweat forming on his forehead, remembering the events. He rushed out to the park where he saw Sapphire waiting on the swings for him. Running, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. The ran to a building. Ruby, having his special shoes, zoomed up the staircase. Reaching the top, a few tears fell as he stood panting, waiting for Sapphire. He saw in the corner of his eye, the Heat-haze stood toward Ruby, smirking. Ruby looked back at Sapphire and saw she missed the last step of the stairs and was falling down. She put an arm out for Ruby to try and catch her.

The Heat-haze now stood before the thousands of clocks again, but each one the time had stopped and was showing every way the Sapphire had died. Stairs, chopsticks, scissors, anyway imaginable.

Ruby crouched down, covered his hands over his ears and screamed, letting tears out.

_Countless times have made me black out  
in the laughing heat like this_

Ruby's face is pressed against his window, his eyes having dark circles beneath them from countless times waking up in sweat.

_This cycle repeats for decades  
I've realised that long ago_

Ruby now stood before the thousands of broken, blood stained clocks with tired eyes and saw that one clock was still working. He turned around and saw an old memory of him avoiding the many deaths of Sapphire.

_It's kinda a cliché story  
but there must be only one ending _

Ruby saw in the memory the very first time it all started: the time Sapphire ran on to the road.

_Beyond this repeating summer day, it must exist  
_

Ruby remembered his happy memories with Sapphire. When they were kids and on their adventures together.

_Suddenly, I pushed you aside and jumped into the street  
at that moment, the truck slammed into me_

Ruby faced the truck and smiled, excepting his fate. Blood spilled everywhere. Ruby glanced at Sapphire and her eyes were in shock.

_Your eyes and my twisted body were like  
hazy reflections of the blood that sprayed everywhere_

Sapphire brought her hands to her mouth as tears escaped her deep blue eyes. Ruby's Heat-haze stood with his eyes wide open, not believing what Ruby had done.

_If that praiseful Heat-haze laughed,  
"Serves you right!" again,_

Ruby fell down and laughed at the Heat-haze and remembered Sapphire's toothy grin. Ruby's Heat-haze's face was now flowing in tears as he saw Sapphire's Heat-haze smiling at him.

_This is what you call a normal summer day  
but all of that ended today_

The clocks that had marked everyone of Sapphire's death shattered as the cycle broke. Sapphire's Heat-haze stood before a clock and smashed it with her fist.

_On August 14__th__, a girl woke up upon her bed  
and said_

Sapphire leaned against her window pain, tears flowing down her cheeks as she recalled the events of what had happened. She leaned down, stroked her fathers skitty and whispered:

"_I've failed this time too..."  
as she cradled a single cat_

Her Heat-haze stood before her and grinned evilly, planning on how she should kill Ruby next.

**Heheh... hope you liked it! I know its gory but I do like this song. :D you see, the ending is Sapphire waking up after many tries of trying to save ruby. My friend explained this song to me... the cycle for Sapphire is being repeated again and again just like Ruby... Please rate and review!**

**BYE!~**


End file.
